


To possess you

by WhenTheRiverIsDark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asshole Harry, Hate Sex, High School, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Niall's just really Harry's, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rich Harry, Shy Niall, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also ziall is superficial, but maybe university for Niall later I just don't know, but read it if you like, don't mind the Zayn and Liam they're just side pairings, idk i feel like i'm not okay, you won't even find it disturbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheRiverIsDark/pseuds/WhenTheRiverIsDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's the english boy with only two friends, trying to adapt to his new surroundings. He's shy, insecure, and he just moved in. He's the perfect target.</p><p>Harry Styles does not need to impress anybody, he does it naturally. He's rich, charismatic, and careless about life. He's also violent, manipulating, vicious, and absolutely heartless. </p><p>Niall does one single mistake, and Styles notices him. Niall just thinks the bullying is not going to last, they certainly don't have time to waste on him. </p><p>Harry doesn't seem to want to let go, thought. </p><p>Niall wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want me to go on, I desperately need a beta reader, as I'm french and I don't want you to be annoyed because of my bad spelling. Please, if you want me to continue this story, leave kudos or comments, they will be fully appreciated. Hope you'll enjoy xx

"Don't move."

"I just..."

_"Do not move_."

"Plea-"

Once again, his body, face first, was shoved harshly against the cold metal of the locker. Cheek forcefully pressed against its cold side, he wouldn't dare even bat an eyelash. _As always_.  
So he waited, what other choice did he have anyway ? _Fuck his life._ Hopefully, he bitterly thought, the locker room was empty, his friends weren't here. It was only him. And Niall, not that this was an advantage. He waited. He could feel his breath ghosts against the warm, pale skin of his neck. Short, burning, unsteady breathing. It was running along his neck, as if to consume him at the same time the curly haired boy's hands came tortuously slow caging him on either side of his head, not that he was actually aware of it, fear already having seized his whole body.  
He could feel the long, hard line of Harry's body pressed heavily behind his little, thin mess of a body. Then, the much stronger boy pressed harder. That was it, the boy with the golden locks was not able to breathe anymore, not that Harry would have cared.  
He tried once again.

"Please, I'm going to b-"

"Shut up."

And, suddenly, as fast as it had happened, the hardness was gone, and the poor boy could breathe normally. He didn't dare look up, not before hearing the door close. Niall slowly gathered his stuff and, inhaling deeply once more, left the locker room. On his way back inside the school, he tried not to think about the consuming presence of a hard touch lingering urgently on his backside as Styles was about to go. He has to go to class before he was late, he didn't need more troubles than he already had.


	2. Can't go there, don't belong there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the wait. 
> 
> The last year went in a blur and I was in a rush for a lot of things. Anyway, I finally sorted myself out and this is the first chapter !! yayyyy
> 
> I will finish this story, don't worry, I love writing it too much. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> >>>>>>>> I'm still french, still looking for a beta lector. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy my dear friends

 

 

" Niall, wake up sweetheart, you are going to be late for school. I’d like for you to have breakfast first "

Niall felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, his mother trying to get him out of bed. He closed his eyes harder, gaining time. He waited to hear the distinct noise of the door closing behind his mother before opening them, taking a deep breath. 

The thing is, Niall didn’t want to go to school today. He has already been brave enough to go on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. He just wanted more time. More time away from them.  
He was waiting for yesterday’s bruises to fade, but they weren’t all that bad. They had been less relentless. He had just a single one on the left side of his belly. He considered that a win. 

The thing is, when Niall first attended this school, he would have not guess for the world that his life would have turned up like this. But, here he was. Scared of going to school. Scared of getting an education.  
Back then, when his mom told their family they were going to have a new, better life here, in fucking California, the British boy went out of his mind. It was a big deal, they were not going to move to another city like every other times, but instead another country, across the ocean for god’s sake.  
His brother, Greg, had had the choice between following them and stay in England to finish college. After an insane amount of begging from Niall’s part, the older brother decided to stay in London, promising his baby brother he would never forget to keep him updated. 

It was a tough time for the young boy. Losing his friends, his bearings, but most of all his only real best friend of a lifetime. 

Yet when Niall first discovered his new, bigger house, on the american land, he felt the beginning of what seemed to be hope form into his belly.  
Strange feeling.  
New start.  
New school.

His mother’s company offered her a new job on the firm she was working for in England. She was going to get a better pay, a new house, and assurances there, in America, where the firm had acquired a large part of another big company. 

The Horan’s family was not a very wealthy one, but they were happy, and impossibly close to each other. Niall’s always had the better example possible given by his parents, and he’s always tried to never deceive them.  
So, he had accepted like the good son he was. He had accepted to leave the life he had to begin a new one in a country completely unknown. 

The first weeks of school had been great. He had made two friends on the very first day, and they were even very nice to him. 

The high school he was to attend was one of the best of the country, if what he had read on the internet was in fact, true. Niall obviously didn’t have the money to go there, but it was one of the several benefits coming along his mother’s new job. 

Niall was happy. He wasn’t going to complain. 

As he was already seventeen, it was only one year. Then, Niall hoped he would be able to attend the universities he used to dream of after he graduated thanks to this school. 

Niall couldn’t complain. 

Really, his new life promised to be a great one.

Except that… Styles happened. 

And life in general for the young english boy went straight to hell then. 

-

Niall finally decided to get up for bed. His philosophy’s dissertation was due today anyway. He stayed awake until 3 in the morning to finish it. He didn’t have the time before, as Styles has ordered he made his paper first.  
Against all odds, Niall was doing a lot better in school here than he used to back in England. Maybe it was because he has nothing else to do. Couldn’t do anything else. 

The blond boy got up, slowly making his way over the bathroom. He proceeded to remove the t-shirt he had quickly put on before going to bed, and stared at himself in the mirror. The bruise was now a deep purple. Strangely, the boy thought it contrasted with his porcelain’s skin. He sighed, and grabbing his toothbrush, began to brush his teeth methodically. What. Having a healthy hygiene body is important. He did get a good education. 

He quickly showered, not bothering to wash his hair, before drying himself up, avoiding to look into the mirror again. He knew he was all flushed from the hot water and covered in bruises and just ugly in general anyway. He did not need a constant reminder of that, thanks. 

Five minutes later, the boy was running down the stairs and into the kitchen, his stomach growling. 

" Oh, look at this gorgeous boy breaking into our house love ! " Maura exclaimed, putting a hand on her mouth pretending to be surprised while looking at her husband. 

" Stop it, mom. Morning, dad " Niall tried to hide the slight tone of pink covering his cheek, grabbing one of the apples on the counter. 

" Can’t a mother be proud of her baby ? Is it so much to ask ? " She put a hand over her heart, pretending to be outraged. 

" Can’t you act like a real mother, and stop doing this every day ? " Niall pressed a kiss to her cheek on his way to the fridge, smiling.

" We did make the best sons, I have to give her that. " Bobby joined in.

" Yeah, whatever. " Niall decided on the orange juice, and began to pour it into a glass, frowning. " I have to go, see you tonight ! "

The young boy waved goodbye, already biting the apple on his way to the door. The way to school was only a 15 minutes walk. He plugged his earphones in and quickened his pace. He didn’t want to arrive late, he was early pretty much every days. He had to be. 

 

-

 

Bobbing his head to the Arctic Monkeys, Niall passed the gates and entered the school’s property. 

It really was an expensive school, big strips of green on each side of the gate leading to the imposing entrance made of stone. The property was immaculate every time, dozens of people paid to maintain the outside only. 

He quickly tapped a text to his best friend, before making his way over his locker on the long, very crowded corridor. Nobody pushed him while he walked. Listening to the music, he would almost trap himself into thinking his teenage life was peaceful. 

Opening his locker, a gape escaped the young boy when three huge sport bags fell upon him hastily. He was reminded of the reality, then. He would be sooner or later. 

" Fuck !! " the boy tried to avoid them but the first one managed to hit his head. 

" They can’t stop for one second. One. Single. Second. Here, let me help you. " Liam fastened his pace, bending down to pick up the bags and put them back into the poor boy’s locker. 

" It’s my fault, I forgot today is practice day " Niall massaged his head distractedly, smiling somehow guiltily at his best friend. 

" Stop it now or I swear to god I’ll slap you in the face " Liam stared hard at him. 

Niall was about to apologize, as always, when suddenly the hall went quiet. He watched Liam as he saw his stare harden, looking over his shoulder. Niall didn’t have to turn around to know who that was. Nonetheless, as Niall was fucking stupid, he pivoted, facing the entrance, a few meters away. 

Everybody was watching as the three golden boys made their way back into the building, obviously having finished smoking their last cigarette. 

Harry, Zayn, and Louis were the perfect representation of every high schools center of gravity. Members of the football team coming with being extremely popular around here, obviously. Only Zayn was not entirely a part of the team. He was a lot more into art, that sort of thing. 

The three boys were laughing at something nobody seems to have caught apart from them, their smile illuminating the entire hall. 

They were that powerful. 

Really. The entire school was eating in the palm of their hands. Quite literally. 

Rich, gorgeous, powerful bastards. 

They were followed by a few members of their group, a lot of them missing. Eleanor was literally plastered at Louis’ side, whereas Harry had an arm casually resting around Zayn’s shoulders. Harry was the tallest, a fucking model, that what he was. 

Zayn caught Niall’s eyes first, his amber eyes immediately darkening. Over what ? Niall never knew, this guys was unreadable for everyone, except for Harry. Harry was the exception for pretty much everything in this city, so. 

Instantly, Niall’s eyes went down to his muddy shoes. He felt Liam grab his arm, pushing him back toward his body instinctively.  
Zayn frowned, eyes now locked on the fingers curled around the blond’s arm, even through the distance separating them. 

As they walked closer, everybody letting them so much space that they had the entire corridor basically free as people pressed themselves into their lockers, Niall felt the immediate urge to go to class. 

" Li, I think we are late, we should go " Niall murmured. 

Liam lowered his head, his gaze softening. He adjusted the strap of his backpack, and turned in the direction of their history class. One of the only they had in common.  
Niall followed him, his back burning with the intensity of the stare he could feel directed at him. He weakly turned his neck, looking briefly behind him, only to meet two burning emerald orbs staring straight at him. Chills ran through his neck instantly. He swallowed quickly and followed Liam into the numerous corridors leading to their first class. 

-

Harry and Zayn arrived in the middle of the class, taking their respective seats at the back of the class. They smiled charmingly at the teacher, the impeccable image of how completely carefree they were. 

The history teacher was one of the weakest ones. She would just nod her head at them and go on with her lesson, fingers slightly shaking, almost imperceptible. 

When Harry passed the blond’s seat, the young man let his finger graze the blond’s front arm, who was furiously writing the course. 

Niall stopped, retracting his arm back into his front rapidly. He bent his head. 

He stared at his textbook emptily, thinking about how he had landed here. 

Thinking about the whole situation for the thousandth time today, he closed his eyes. 

He did nothing wrong, he swears. He lived a happy life with his parents, in their modest house, a few minutes away from Marin County, one of the richest neighborhood in the United States. 

He couldn’t care less, his one-story house was almost completely offered by his mother’s company, near his father’s job and really confortable. 

He just happened to be in the same school Harry Styles was in, that’s all. 

The thing is, Niall never knew how this all managed to start. 

The blond boy was just making his way down the hall, trying to meet with Liam and Leah, his other friend at the end of the day. He had stayed late to make sure to fill the last of his assignment in the luxurious library he still couldn’t believe they had at disposition. 

He just happened to crash violently into a wall. A moving wall. 

He just happened to catch Harry Styles eyes when he bent down to pick up the content of the girl’s purse the curly haired boy was speaking to. 

The two were watching him hastily gathering the things scattered on the floor, one obviously furious, the other deeply fascinated. 

When he handed her back her purse, she watched him as if he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen on this earth. 

Then, Harry had violently grabbed his chin and turned his face toward him. So, so, downright. Niall had slapped him, instinctively. 

That was it. 

He had watched as the face of Styles changed. How his eyes combusted in front of him. How he placed a large, extremely large hand over his darkened cheek. Not completely sure if it had really happened. 

That was the end for Niall, he knew as soon as he watched the boy raised his hand in return while everyone stopped to watch. The world stopped in its track, at this very moment. 

Niall is sure now. 

-

The end of the course had Liam peacefully resting his chin in his hand, trying to sleep. He knew Niall would give him his notes, anyway. 

On his first day, Liam had been the only one to come to him. The blond boy seemed so out of his element. He was wearing baggy jeans, a sweater too hot for the damp air, sweat pooling on his forehead, cheeks a deep red. 

Liam had put a hand on his shoulder, and quite literally never took it off since then. 

He had helped him getting used to his new surroundings. Niall was sure he would be so lost without him and Leah. They were the only ones who sticked to his side even after the gay rumors began. Even after the harassing began. And still now, with the constant bullying. 

Leah and Liam had had kind of a thing going on between them, but it has stopped during their last summer break. They were childhood best friends, and just didn’t have it in them to stop seeing each other. Niall wasn’t completely certain things were over, though, even if he kept it to himself. 

It’s been three months. 

Niall is mostly used to it by now. He just wished his parents could never know. The only thing he wants is to get the hell out of here in one piece and begin to accomplish his future. 

Just as the bell rang, and Niall was gathering his things, he felt a strong, warm hand come around his neck.  
He breathed deep once. 

Lips pressed against the shell of his ear, the fingers curling around the back of his head. Hard. 

" Think about giving me the paper before lunch, yeah ? " the deep, rough voice spoke, harsh. 

Niall nodded weakly, watching Liam and Zayn starring angrily at each other from the corner of his eyes. 

" Good boy. Come on, Zee. "

Harry and Zayn disappeared behind the door and into the corridor. Niall released his breath, didn’t even realized he was holding it. 

" I swear to god, I will kill ‘em " Liam said, standing up. 

" Don’t " Niall stood up too, following him to their next class. 

As he was making his way to physics, he watched the tall, handsome boy turn the corner. Only then did he allow his hand to come press up against his neck, massaging gently. 

He had to give him his philosophy’s paper back. And then, he had practice with them, and Liam wasn’t going to be there. 

He pressed his back along the back of the corridor, letting his head fall back against its cold surface. 

People were hurrying to their classes, their expensive shoes resonating heavily into the walls, their clattering loud. 

Liam gently pushed him off the wall, a strong, reassuring hand on his shoulder, escorting him to his next class with Leah. 

Niall could make it, there were only seven months left, after all.


	3. Someone cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've made things even more confusing with this chapter...good haha
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> ( For those who noticed, I changed the summary to better adapt the story, I wasn't totally satisfied with the other one )

 

" You’re so, so weak… " Harry sighed deeply, seeming bored. " Where are the bags ? "

The three students were in the middle of the lockers room, everyone was watching them holding Niall down like he was nothing but dirt to step on, most of them trying to be subtle about it. The other ones didn’t even care anymore, this was a regular thing when it came to the english boy. 

Niall wanted them all to go burn in hell. His face was pressed against the dirty floor of the room, the smell of several classes using it before them making it nearly unbearable to breathe. 

Ethan had him forcefully pressed into it, the smaller boy’s back maintained by the dark haired boy’s foot. Louis was watching them, a content smile spread on his arrogant lips.

Smacking his tongue loudly, Harry pushed himself off the locker from where he was watching the scene. 

" I told you when I gave you your paper back- ah fuck ! " Niall cried out in pain when Louis kicked him sharply in the ribs.

" You’re such an arrogant- " Louis was about to give him another kick when Harry’s voice rose.

" It’s okay, Louis. He has to be able to play, don’t make it look suspicious. You can kick him after practice if you want " Harry reasoned him, speaking coldly. 

He turned his face toward Niall, face still pressed onto the floor. The curly haired boy showed a disgusted grimace when he looked down at him, so vulnerable in this position. Allowing them to do as they pleased while he'd just settle for looking tenuous and take it. 

" I don’t care about what you were saying when you handed me my paper, while I was speaking to my friends. Tah, I think you should repeat it, yeah ? " Harry took several steps toward the thin body spread shamefully on the floor. " And I do think you should know by now that we like to have our sport bags already waiting, Horan. " Pressing on the foot Ethan has already on his back one last time right onto the biggest bruise Niall had on his belly, causing a slight moan of pain to escape the younger boy, Harry pushed his friend’s leg back onto the ground. " Go get them, quick. "

Finally free, and with some difficulty, Niall pushed himself off the floor. He scrambled past them without looking up and went to grab the bags he had left in front of the building. They were right there. They had to have seen it when they entered the building. Niall had put them there on purpose, thinking they would prefer it that way. He heard they had asked for a private locker room, he thought they would have wanted to use it. 

Seeing how he has now having difficulties breathing, his ribs hurting really bad, he thought wrong. 

Grabbing the three heavy bags in his two thin arms, Niall hurried back into the lockers, cursing his useless body that he couldn’t manage to carry them easily. 

When he entered the locker, his sportswear were scattered on the floor. He didn’t even react, not anymore, giving them their bags. He learned his lesson, it's been three months. When handing his to Harry, the curly lad caught one of Niall’s wrists as he was about to return to his locker. 

" Such a good little boy for us, aren’t you ? " the tone was inescapably sarcastic. Harry brought the hand that wasn’t holding Niall up to his cheek, stroking it lightly with his gigantic palm. 

Niall wanted to throw up. He made an effort to swallow surreptitiously. 

They had no rights to treat him like this. He already knew he was weak. He already knew he was dumb. He already fucking knew he was ugly. They didn’t have to make sure to remind him of that everyday. 

He was already thinking the same. He got that he was useless long before they came into his life. 

Niall waited for Harry to let him go, which the stronger lad did after what seemed like an eternity. 

If Liam had been here with him, they’d have wait for him to be alone after practice, finishing his second-hand duties as the part-time water boy of the football team. 

But Liam had an interview with Princeton University tomorrow morning. He was staying home, trying to cope with it. Niall and Leah had planned to visit their friend before he leaves, to wish him good luck. 

As he was changing, gathering the clothes left on the floor, Niall turned his back to the others, facing his locker. He made it quick, as always, trying to show the less skin possible. 

His body wasn’t like all the other ones, strong, tan, defined and imposing. 

His belly was soft, his skin pearly white, he didn’t have any fat but he hated how thin he was. He didn’t have any chest hair, and when he was looking at himself in the mirror, Niall clearly couldn’t tell the difference between him and an eight years-old boy. Baby face, soft looking eyes, blond locks, small teeth, pink lips. Nothing manly. He couldn't even defend himself, he was raised to accept violence and deal with it, not reciprocate. He wouldn't have the balls anyway, so. 

This was so humiliating. 

Finishing up by lacing his shoes, Niall risked a glance back at the dark haired boy, who was talking to one of their teammate, Nick. He must have been speaking for a while now, being still shirtless whereas everyone was busy closing their lockers already. 

Harry’s chest was absolutely perfect, he absolutely didn’t deserve it. 

He was so full of himself, showing as much skin as possible every time, never, ever ashamed of himself. Niall could give him that, being so sure of himself and managing to have so much self-confidence.

His torso was so long, it seemed to never end. His shoulders were broad, his neck strong, but also managed to look subtle. His chest was defined, both his abs clearly distinguishable and skin naturally tanned always making it seem like he’d came back from some exotic destination. The shape of a " V " clearly apparent, disappearing into the waistband of his black Calvin Klein’s boxer, was above all what Niall admired the most. Not that he spent his time ogling this bastard, only sparing one look made him want to vomit. 

Harry was also the only one, with Zayn, to have tattoos in the entire school. They were normally forbidden, the school wanting to preserve its image. But. When it comes to them, laws don’t apply. 

And Niall had the very proof in front of his eyes. 

Black ink scattered everywhere on Harry’s body. The older man had turned eighteen a while ago, the party made it on the state news, Niall had read about it. Obviously, he’d never have been invited. However, he knew for a fact that Harry had had these for a much longer time, and yet nobody hasn’t ever said anything about it. 

Girls were literally crazy about the tattoos. They’d go out of their mind only thinking about what Harry Styles was hiding under his t-shirt. They thought the same about Zayn, obviously, but, well, Harry had just this power over people. 

Niall sighed, already feeling exhausted, and closed his locker door. This was going to be along practice without Liam by his sides.

 

-

 

" Open your mouth little boy " Harry’s voice was husky, words rolling off his tongue like slippery caramel. 

Niall closed his eyes harder, turning his blond head to the side. Harry grabbed his chin forcefully, tilting it back, one thing he absolutely loved to do to the younger boy since their first encounter. He forced his mouth open, pressing on his jaw viciously. 

Niall whimpered. 

" Finally " the curly-haired boy said, slipping his index finger past his lips. 

Niall felt so humiliated, he wanted to bury himself into the ground. Tears began to gather behind his closed eyelids as Harry pushed his long finger in to the third knuckle. The taller boy was breathing heavily, warm air fanning over the smaller boy’s face. They were so close, Niall could feel him pressed up against him, dominating him everywhere. 

" Go on, suck it " Harry ordered harshly. 

They were under the bleachers, Niall could hear the coach yelling at the team to keep it up. 

Harry had insisted for Niall to come with him, his finger bleeding because of the hard cap of the new bottles the high school had bought for the team with each of their names written on it. 

Even Niall had got to have his own, though he still didn’t know how he managed to be part of the team ( he did have an idea though he just chose to avoid thinking about it, is all ). 

Harry has been the captain for over two years now, going on three. 

It was a first, nominating a sophomore captain of the team, especially for an institution as renewed in the country, but he had managed to lead the team so well they were doing the national this year, so. 

They would soon come looking for Harry. 

Niall was already feeling sick, the taste of Harry’s bloody finger mixing with the dread of getting caught in this submissive position once again. He slowly began to suck, trying to keep the bile to raise up in his throat. He still has his eyes closed, refusing to look at him, but he could feel the intensity of his stare on his face. Still grabbing his jaw with his other hand, Harry pressed his finger further down Niall throat. 

Niall opened his eyes, the shock of it unexpected. 

He didn’t mean for what he did to happen, but he didn’t regret it, neither. 

" What the fuck you bit me you ungrateful bastard ! " Harry eyes were angry, his voice so deep Niall felt sweat beginning to gather on his neck. He waited for the first slap to hit. 

It didn’t take long. He let the tears fall, just a little. God, he was such an idiot. 

 

-

 

Relaxing his sore muscles under the shower, Niall let himself sink into the warm water, biting his lip. Practice is always so intensive, the blond boy’s always struggled to keep up with his other teammates. They were all both extremely strong and well trained. 

When it came to Niall, nobody would ever think he’d make it to the football team. He was so small, so clumsy. He didn’t have the face of an athlete, he didn’t stand a chance. He was the only one on the team not being popular, not that he cared. 

Even Liam was well appreciated, fitting in effortlessly with the perfect body of his and kind smile. The boy’s always made it clear that he’d stick at Niall’s side, though. Niall was so grateful for that, he wouldn’t know what to do without Liam to anchor him. He did not need friends, Styles' group making sure they stayed at distance, but well, Liam and Leah were the exception, and fully appreciated by the boy. 

When Niall had first told Liam he’d join him on the team, the brown-haired boy had laughed. Fucking laughed.  
But then, seeing as his friend was actually being serious he immediately apologized. He was Liam, after all, wouldn’t even hurt a fly, just try to avoid it or something until one of them would go somewhere else. Leah had stayed silent, watching him carefully, her blue eyes seeming worried. 

The thing is, when Niall had tried to enter the team on the very first day, there was only the coach. Even though he tried his best, he was sure he would not make it. They didn’t even play this goddamn sport in England. But he felt happy trying, and went there for fun. 

When the members were announced in the cafeteria during lunch time the next day, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest to not hear his name being called loudly. He just shrugged his shoulders at Liam and Leah, taking another bite of his sandwich, ignoring entirely the popular table cheering loudly each time one of the boy was pronounced. 

Four weeks later, he was called to the provisor’s office. 

The director told him they added him in the team, as both substitute and water boy for now. Niall had kindly refused, saying he didn’t fit in anyway. 

It has been one week since he caught Harry and his group’s attention. He didn’t want to risk seeing them more time every week. 

The director insisted, not hearing at all what the young boy was trying to insinuate. Niall had accepted, then, not wanting to deceive one of the most influenceable man in town. He didn’t even know what a water boy’s role was. He didn’t know why he was suddenly accepted in the team, whereas he was becoming more of an outcast every day, Styles’s group relentless. He spent a lot of time wondering why this sudden turn of events. 

Why him.

But the more he thought about it, the more the explanation which he emerged with was becoming increasingly disturbing. Harry wouldn’t have asked for him to join. Certainly not, he had his wonderful life to deal with. Niall would just annoy them, anyway. 

But still, he was the captain of the team. Only him had the power to make even the fucking director call Niall in while he was in literature. 

The first practices had been tolerable, his teammates just mocking him from time to time. 

Things only got worst, though. 

 

-

" Hurry the fuck up ! " 

Niall jumped as he heard Harry’s voice break trough the silent room. He had finished showering, now buttoning up his pale blue shirt. He was struggling not to show how bad he was suffering. The boys did wait the end of the practice to hit him. His hands were slightly shaking while he did the last button. 

" You know you don’t have to do that, I never asked you to " Niall talked back, stuffing all his clothes in his bag rather carelessly. He immediately bit his lip, perfectly knowing this was going too far. 

The other ones were gone, but still, Harry was the worst. 

" You don’t really have a choice though, do you ?  " Harry said through gritted teeth, eyes burning from the doorway, his sharp jaw clenched. He had already change into his expensive clothes, not having to wait like Niall did every time. 

Niall did not want the other boys thinking he stared at them in the showers. This would only make his situation worse. Hell, he wasn’t even gay. Every time after practice, he'd stay a while longer on the field, not having to try too hard as he was the water boy. Ended up that him being part of the team was also him being their little puppy, cleaning up behind them like the good boy he was. 

He also din’t want any of them catching pieces of his ugly body, he had never been comfortable with himself, he doesn’t think he would support people judging him more than they already were. 

Harry stood up from the spot he was currently leaning on in the doorway, effectively grabbing Niall’s hair, tugging harshly. 

" I thought you would have understood by now " The taller boy spat in his face. He pushed Niall back against his locker violently, running a hand mechanically into his own ebony hair, not losing a second pulling back. 

Harry eyed him suspiciously as Niall winced, trying to lock his locker door properly, without having to move his arms too much.

" I have to get ready for Ashley’s party, hurry the fuck up " Without another word, Harry turned around and got out of the room. 

The air heavy around him, Niall quickly took his two bags and ran after him. 

Harry was waiting inside his car, window opened, smoking a cigarette. He didn’t even spare the younger boy a glance as Niall walked around the front of the black, shiny, pretentious Range Rover to get in. 

He had barely time to close the passenger door that Harry was turning up the engine and rushing out of the parking lot. 

The blond boy let himself be lead back home. Couldn’t fight it anyway.

Sometimes Harry would wait for him after practice, and drive him home. This didn’t happen often, and Niall hated when it did. 

He couldn’t stand being close to him this long, the tension so strong it was nearly unbearable. 

Not only alone, but having to bear with his tendency to drive like a reckless and arrogant prick made Niall skin itch. Niall didn’t even fucking know why he was doing it. He still had the bitter taste in his mouth from earlier, when Harry had forced him to follow him under the bleachers. 

Niall couldn’t decipher Harry Styles. 

Sometimes, he would hit Niall so hard that would hurt like a bitch for days because he so much as glanced at him. Then, every other time, he would take such a vicious pleasure humiliating him in public. He could make him feel like anything he’d like. Dumb. Young. Ugly. Naive. Stupid. Even poor. Niall would always bent his head and feel his cheeks darken so hard he’d like to bury himself into the ground and never come up again. 

Niall knew Harry Style was synonym of danger from the very first time he crossed path with him in the corridor this late afternoon, almost three months ago. 

This boy was the incarnation of the devil, went down on earth to make Niall’s life a living hell as often as possible. 

" Stop wiggling so much, jeez " Harry snapped, frowning deeply, visibly irritated. 

He closed his window, having finished his cigarette. 

The blond boy couldn’t help it, his ribs hurting so much he had trouble breathing normally. Louis was the one hitting him the most violently. He'll have to apply cream before going to bed tonight. 

Niall watched him as he turned the radio up, the noise deafening in the too quiet cabin. He was staring a the road ahead, concentrate, mouthing along to some rock music Niall had never heard in his life. 

" I’ll come pick you up tomorrow, too " Harry deep voice resonated into the cabin. He stopped the car suddenly. Niall winced, his hand going to his side automatically. Harry eyed him openly.

The older boy had pulled up in front of Niall’s house, knowing way too well where the younger boy lived. The Styles’ mansion was only a couple minutes away, in the richest neighborhood of the town, of course. 

" It’s not necessary, I’ll walk " Niall tried uselessly.

" D'you reckon I should go say hi to Maura ? " Harry spoke, smiling innocently at him. 

Niall practically jumped in shock. 

" She.. won’t be home until 7. " Niall swallowed with difficulty, his throat dry. 

He had forgotten to drink during practice, Louis having stolen his bottle because he " hadn’t brought enough for the team you shithead ". He managed to keep the one with his name on it, though ( even if it was empty, he considered that a win ). 

" That’s too bad, I’ll see her another time, then " Harry bit his lip, feigning deception while he watched Niall becoming more anxious in his passenger seat. God, he was such a bastard. 

Niall grabbed his bags, going to open the door. It stayed closed, he tried to push, harder. Harry was still looking at him, his gaze unreadable. Niall just wanted to go to his bedroom, apply some pomade, and sleep for months.

" Thank you..Harry " Niall murmured, each word feeling like a punch in the gut, sounding so out of place. 

" You’re welcome baby boy " 

The older boy managed to make this sentence so wrong, Niall wanted to slap him, he disgusted him so much.

As soon as the younger boy heard the distinctive sound of the doors being unlocked, he rushed outside, into the safety of his house. He didn’t have to look behind him to be aware of Harry’s burning gaze following him until he had reached the front door. 

The thing is, Harry had so much power over him.

So much power. 

Only when he shut the door and locked it, did he allow himself to cry, exhausted.


	4. Chapter 3

Niall opened his eyes, breathing deep.

New morning, new day ahead. Wanting to slow down time, he rolled onto his back, gently touching his ribs, under the smooth pale skin. It hurt less, he was relieved. 

Harry was going to come for him, he should definitely hurry up, he did not want to be late, knowing way too well where this could lead him. Frowning while doing so, he got up and got ready for another day in hell. 

He took a quick shower, dressing without paying much attention to it, as usual. Girls tended not to see him, he realized it the hard way. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it was normal, seing how this school was gratified with the presence of the golden boys….. the golden boy. 

Niall took a deep breath, hearing his phone vibrate from where he had thrown it on the covers. 

‘Where u at ? Hurry the fuck up im downstairs‘ - H 

Feeling instantly nauseous at seeing his initial flash on the screen, Niall quickly grabbed his bag and hurried up the small stairs. 

"Hi baby!" Maura said from where she was stirring bacon in a stove. 

At the exact same time she said that, Niall couldn’t hear her, his gaze set on the beautiful boy sitting in his kitchen’s table, sipping a black coffee while reading the news papers, as if he belonged here. 

He irradiated dominance, as if. He belonged in a palace back in royalty times. 

He didn’t bother looking up, Niall knew he has already heard him going down the stairs. 

"Good morning, Nialler. Maura kindly asked me to join in as I was a little early to pick you up. Isn’t your mother absolutely adorable ?" He finally tore his gaze away from the newspapers, directly sizing the smaller boy up. 

His smile was so charming, perfectly white teeth showing, and of course his dimple popping up. However, his green eyes were flashing darkly at him, warning him. 

Niall swallowed, immediately uncomfortable. He wanted to scream at the man in front of him, the man hurting him everyday, sitting in his house in front of the loving eyes of the woman he loved the most in this world, as if he had any right to. He also wanted to cry a little bit, because he could have fit in, in another world. If things hadn’t turned up the way they did. If Harry wasn’t a fucking psycho, that is. 

"Guess we should take off, then ?"

Harry made it seems like a question, but the way he gracefully stood up, putting his empty cup in the sink while eyeing Niall, still standing up in the entrance, was definitely finale. 

Niall hasn’t said a single word, he gently laid a kiss on his mother cheek, passing harry to go wait in the stupid car. 

He heard Harry putting his leather jacket back, while saying goodbye to his mom, charming as ever. 

The perfect son of Maura’s company CEO.

The son Maura obviously was in awe of, and truly pleased to know he was also a friend of her own son, even driving Niall up to school sometimes. 

What a wonderful boy. 

—

Harry was driving silently, sunglasses on. Niall had noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, he guessed it was the product of last night, at Ashley’s. He also had a giant hickey showing on his neck, not that Niall was observing him. 

But. 

Harry hated it when girls marked him. 

"Stop staring at me retard" 

Niall lowered his head, not saying anything back. After a while, he drove his eyes back up, observing the luminous city stretching in front him trough the glass.

He wanted to arrive as soon as possible, so he could have Liam hug him. He didn’t look a second time at Harry. 

He didn’t expect it when the older boy suddenly took a turn just before arriving to school. Drove faster. 

Niall was also utterly shocked when he parked on the side road and gripped Niall’s shirt so forcefully his body got dragged in the driver’s seat in one swift mouvement.

A surprised whined escaped him when he found himself awkwardly perched on Harry Styles’s lap. Harry took off his sunglasses and threw them behind the younger boy.

Niall suddenly wanted to scream, or cry, he wasn’t sure. 

"Show me" Harry voice broke the silence. It was adamant, a fiery in his eyes showing.

Niall didn’t understand at all what was going on, Harry’s words stressing him out even more. He tried to elbow Harry in the ribs, struggling to escape the firm grip the curly haired boy had on him, but the latter held his arm back crushing it in his palm.

"Show you what?" Niall finally asked, hesitantly. 

Struggling while Harry had him firmly between his arms was useless anyway. He was so strong Niall couldn’t even compare. 

Harry grew irritated, he was already pressing him into the steering wheel. His hands began to rapidly undress him of his pale grey shirt. 

Niall panicked. 

"What are you doing ?!" He couldn’t breathe, fear sizing up his body. This was new territory. This was way knew. 

Niall attempted to squirm away, desperately trying to pry Harry’s gigantic hands away from him. 

"For fuck’s sake stay still I won’t hurt you ! Not if you aren’t asking for it." Harry looked him right in the eyes, translucide green burning holes into Niall’s blue ones. 

Niall let his hands hang over his body, not moving anymore. His breathe was ragged.

" Jesus " Harry said, seeming exasperated. " You look like a rabbit trying to find his way back on a highway "

Niall’s heart was racing a mile a minute. 

"Okay.. " Niall whispered then, defeated, not getting it at all. "You won’t ?" He tried, softly. 

Harry seemed to hold back something when he spoke, his jaw tightly clenched. 

"I won’t"

Seeming to sense Niall relax a little, Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt, revealing creamy white skin. 

"I wanted to see if you healed, that’s all" his voice was slightly unsteady as he stared at the blond’s chest. 

Niall closed his eyes forcefully when he felt his bully’s fingers stroke his skin carefully, gently retracing blue marks barely one day old. 

Harry was taking so much time, letting his hand roam over his upper body, tracing every inch of skin with attention. The blond boy felt so naked, his ugly body being shown in front of the person he wanted the least to see it. What a loser. He wanted t run away, Harry would want to hit him more for sure after that, just the fact for Niall to be ugly.

The blond boy was still keeping his eyes closed. He wasn’t used to being taken care of that way, and the fact that it was Harry… Harry’s hand stroking him.. he couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped his mouth. 

Time stilled. 

The hands stopped their movements. 

Immediately, his hand came to cover it, heart beats increasing stupidly fast. He couldn’t even believe he made this sound in front of Harry. Shame overtook his body in one strong wave crashing over his stomach. 

"Open your eyes baby"

Harry’s voice was soft, almost... 

Niall wanted to keep them firmly closed, but he found himself obeying, as always. 

Harry was looking at him, really looking at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"What is happening ?" asked Niall completely out of it. 

"Shhh" Harry’s finger came to rest on the younger boy’s lips. 

His other hand was still caressing him, not even touching his marks but clearly exploring his body. 

"How would a child like you react if I…. " Harry didn’t finished his sentence, seeming in deep thoughts. 

Then, as if dazed, Styles raised his hand from where it was resting on Niall’s thin hip to circle a long finger around one of Niall’s rosy nub, timidly sticking out of his opened shirt. He took it between his two fingers, pinching it hard. 

Niall jumped out completely shocked. 

Harry let him go when he squirmed back in the passenger seat in record speed. 

None spoke when Harry parked. Niall got out so fast he didn’t see the lingering glance Harry was throwing his way before a girl came to hug him hello.

His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. 

What was happening ? 

What had just happened ?

**Author's Note:**

> Those who are willing to help me through writing this story, leave a comment below pleeeeeease and I will love you forever ( i'm french so my english's not so good )


End file.
